


【帝狼/All狼】黑寡妇（雷文慎入）

by Blacklabel5



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Henry Cavill - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklabel5/pseuds/Blacklabel5
Summary: *白狼被玩坏，之后复仇的故事，总之是让我自己爽的爽文*富江杰洛特，残肢，血腥，极度变态，不要挑战自己*富江：死后的身体或残肢会长成新的个体并且带有先前个体的记忆，但是同一时间内只会有一个活着的完整个体存在。*最后警告，慎入！慎入！慎入！
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	【帝狼/All狼】黑寡妇（雷文慎入）

“没有利维亚的杰洛特杀不死的怪物。”

这是人类世界广为流传的秘密，他们觊觎斗篷下的美貌，但恐惧让那些肮脏的手指只敢在阴暗的角落自慰。

饱胀的胸脯前挂着狼头纹饰，白狼是他广为人知的代号，暗地里“黑寡妇”的外号却愈发“声名远播”。

“白狼与黑蜘蛛毫无关联，”金发青年带着厚厚皮帽，向酒馆中侃侃而谈的矮人发问。

“别着急，我正要讲呢。”站在桌上的矮人挤了挤眼睛，怪异的表情配上畸形的身材，猥琐至极。

“这世上没有天生的娼妓，即便他是猎魔人。”

“这一切都要归功于那个南方皇帝。”

“猎魔人原本以为这个国王他以前遇见的那些软蛋一样，过分的自信成为了束缚猎魔人的最后一环铁索。”

“白狼带上了精铁铸成的项圈，成为了尼弗迦德的母狗——恩希尔绝对不是第一个产生这种想法的人，那个婊子穿着一身黑斗篷，总是沉默着躲在角落里，像是落跑的圣女似的——而实际上他漂亮的奶子早就在妓院里声名远播了，花蕾似的粉色奶头，那些妓女看了也会自愧不如。”

讲到这里，酒馆里已经响起了下流的口哨。

“当然，漂亮的奶子怎么够呢？经过青草试炼后的猎魔人变异了，他不仅有饱胀的胸脯，还有一个能把人脑髓吸出来的粉穴，据说不用进去太深就能碰到贪婪淫荡的宫口，捅进去射精就能让他怀上你的崽子。”

躁动的人群已经有一部分去了二楼的妓院，不得不说，酒馆老板实在高明，在二楼开妓院，三楼设旅馆，不论你是在一楼还是三楼，最终都会受不住诱惑把脸埋进香软的胸脯。

“接下来的故事就有点超过了，我们楼上的好姑娘可是娇花朵朵，不像杰洛特那条母狗经得住折腾——你们一会儿可得怜惜着点儿。”矮人将一杯劣质啤酒一饮而尽。

“骄傲的白狼怎么可能心甘情愿地做母狗呢？最初的时候他用他那具下贱的身子勾引守卫——恩希尔当然不会忘记给他戴上贞操带，或许是一次口交，腿交也是不错的选择——丰满的大腿配上贞操带里流出的蜜汁，足够让一个色欲熏心的士兵把生命都交给这个娼妇。”

“经历了几次‘事故’之后，恩希尔不得不把守卫全都换成阉人，没有一个真正的男人能抵挡住那个猎魔人的诱惑。”

“但他还是错了。那些阉人因为自己的残缺，施虐欲更甚，他们牵来皇家猎犬，给畜牲喂了催情药，让杰洛特用嘴给那条半人高的烈犬消火。”

“结果不难猜测，猎魔人的嗓子彻底废了，他再也念不出那些害人的咒语，鲁特琴一样动听的声音再也不会从被狗肏坏的嘴里发出了。”

“恩希尔见到事已至此，也不愿再坚持吃独食了，猎魔人成了皇宫人人可用的精液容器——残花败柳是不值得怜惜的。皇帝不仅奖赏了那群阉人，甚至还给那条狗封了爵位。”

“可惜给狗封爵向众人放出了一个错误的信号。”

“这个信号让可爱的小娼妇过早地被玩坏了。”

“就在猎魔人成为公共玩物的第七天，恩希尔收到了一个精致的银匣，小小的匣子被繁复的花纹和各色宝石缀满，浓郁的香薰似乎在掩盖着什么不洁的气息。”

“相信我，这世间没有一颗宝石能比的上匣子里东西——猎魔人金色的眼瞳，血液的腥甜和辛辣的香气混合弥散，可是恩希尔却没有像往常一样重赏前来汇报‘战果’的弄臣。”

“尼弗迦德皇帝当场递给那个弄臣一把尖细的匕首，让他把自己的眼珠挖出来。倘如他不挖，便由他全家妻小的眼珠来赔罪。”

“当晚弄臣的惨叫响彻半个皇宫，可惜恩希尔还是做得太晚了。”

“当猎魔人只是一个用来泄欲的洞时，人们不想玩坏他，毕竟他们还想在玩第二、第三次。可当玩坏猎魔人能让一条狗都能封官加爵，人们的欲望可就远不止施虐射精高潮这么简单了。”

“爵位和俸禄可以让他们养几十条这样的母狗——尽管姿色品相差点，但终究不影响勃起后的发挥。而你需要做的只是拿起刀来摧毁那头已经残缺的困兽。”

“恩希尔推开寝宫的大门，发现外面站满了人，他们人人都碰着精美绝伦的盒子，或大或小，各种香味和血腥味在空气中狂乱地交合，那味道令人作呕”

此时酒馆里的人已经走了大半，剩下的一小撮人开始叫骂，这种变态恶心的事情并不是所有人都喜欢的。可是矮人只是自顾自地说着。

“等皇帝赶去杰洛特的囚室，只剩躯干的猎魔人躺在血泊里，银白的发丝被血染成了暗红色，变异的身体格外的顽强，布满血污的胸脯微弱地起伏着。”

“好在女术士施咒吊住了一口气。杰洛特的命保住了，可是那种残缺的躯干又怎么能再让人提起兴趣？”

“虽然那些拿着肢体求赏的都不是什么重臣，但是在薇歌的规劝下，恩希尔没有再苛责他们，只是把他们逐出宫廷——为了一条异族母狗实在没有戕害自己子民的必要，该树的典型已树，相信弄臣的惨叫已经足够警醒那些人了。”

“那最后杰洛特怎样了？”先前的金发青年追问——他还听得津津有味。

“猎魔人早就失去了价值，他的躯干一息尚存，连同那些残肢一起被扔进了护城河里。”

“这么说他死了？”青年水色的眼睛盯着矮人继续追问。

“不。”这时角落里站起了一个人，他的声音像鲁特琴的低音部一样动人，几缕雪白的鬈发从黑色的斗篷中滑落。

青年盯住那双比黄金还要闪耀的眸子，终于相信了矮人的话——这双眼睛的光采会让全天下的宝石黯然。

“你似乎和他们不一样。”杰洛特在青年人旁边坐下。

“我能请你一杯酒吗？”青年人的手缓缓摸向腰间的褡裢。

猎魔人摘下黑色兜帽，微微点了点头，一丝轻蔑从嘴角划过，悄然落在散发出异香的酒液中。

接下来的情形似乎已不难猜测，一楼的酒馆成了肉欲的天堂，连二楼的妓院也要自叹弗如——或许他们应该庆幸酒馆建在一楼，否则脆弱的木地板极有可能被急色的人们踩塌。

然而，他们似乎忘记了矮人最初那句话——他是黑寡妇——美妙的双关语，他是在肮脏混乱酒馆里玉体横陈、和无数男人群交的淫乱“寡妇”——然而和他交合过后的下场也只有一个——被杀死，拆吃入腹，成为他粉穴中永远丰沛充盈的淫液，成为引诱新猎物上钩的绝佳毒饵。

淫乱过后的杀戮才是今晚真正的好戏，前一秒还在鲜嫩乳尖上磨蹭的黑紫阴茎下一秒就被硬生生拽下来，落在刚刚走下楼梯的妓女脚边，鲜血和精液混杂着喷在丰满的乳肉上，金色的眼瞳变得漆黑一片，蜜色的肌肤变得苍白，窜出的獠牙毫不留情地咬断了嘴中已经半软的阴茎——他是魔物，但可不是饥不择食的贱种，阴茎这种脏东西可不是杰洛特喜欢的食物。

心脏，鲜活跳动的心脏——杰洛特的最爱。最外围的男人之前还在为干不到“尼弗迦德的母狗”而懊恼，现下又为离门最近而庆幸，可惜人类不是魔物的对手，沾满精液的手还没碰到门就被利刃切断，此时慌乱、恐惧、尖叫已经沸腾了，谁也逃不掉。

至于那个金发青年——他早就被吓呆了，刚刚提起的裤子被尿液打湿一片。下药是多么下作的手段，愚蠢的人类竟然还以为这能逃过猎魔人的眼睛——不过他的报应很快就来了——喉咙被咬破只在霎那间，鲜红的动脉血迸射在天花板上，青年还在徒劳地大口吸气，殊不知深色的血液顺着气管呛入肺部，让死亡的过程变得更加痛苦。

杰洛特当然不会就让他这样死去，不知从哪个倒霉鬼身上扯下的阴茎，那物什还硬挺着——一个绝佳的塞子，正好适合堵住青年人喉咙上的破洞。于是龟头从嘴中钻出，国王派来的小细作只能躺在地上忏悔啦。

在性欲得到满足之前，这些男人是行走的鸡巴，当一切结束，他们不过是一群生活在肮脏圈舍中的猪猡，人类不会同情被宰杀的牛羊，杰洛特也不会同情脆弱而腌臜的人类——这就像人类用活鸡自慰之后再把它送进烤箱一样。

矮人快乐地在满地的内脏残肢中搜寻着钱袋子，它和魔物是老搭档了，能让它高潮的只有金子和宝石——这个种族似乎只会对自然的矿藏产生强烈的欲望。

空气墙在酒馆中升起，从二楼闻声下来的妓女和嫖客们只能眼睁睁地看着酒馆中的人被残忍地屠杀——或者说是赎罪——替他们自己，也替他们的国王。

含水量极高的肌肉配上少许的脂肪，吃多少都不会感觉到油腻——绵软似果冻的肺、肥美过头的肝永远都比不上鲜活的心。然而，除却美味，离体之后还在跳动的心脏还藏着恐惧、哀求、愤怒、憎恶，不过这些他都统统接受，这是他应得的报酬。

“好了，伙计，我们该走了。”矮人把一大包金币银币背在肩上。

一眨眼的功夫，酒馆恢复了原状，只是人类都不见了。杰洛特身上的血污、精液、汗渍通通消失了，赤裸的蜜色肌肤点缀着浅玫瑰色的乳头，隐没在漆黑的斗篷下。

“下次你应该试试做个面肺尝尝，据说那可是难得的美味。”矮人跟在后面砸吧着嘴，“咸香的面粉浆从气管灌进肺泡，用热蒸汽烫熟，切成薄片再蘸上酱汁——啧啧，想想都流口水。”

“要不我们拿回去一个试试看？我的手艺你是知道的。”矮人见猎魔人不言语，便得寸进尺起来。

“走吧。”斗篷的下摆拖曳而过，最终垂落在马镫旁。

正值黄昏，血色的夕阳映照在尼弗迦德的护城河面，和河中漂浮的残肢血色融合在一起。

“陛下，护城河又……”

恩希尔挥手遣走了跪在腿间为他口交的精灵奴隶。

恐惧不会摧毁皇帝，却会蚕食他的臣民。

他想起了很久之前的一个夜晚，杰洛特告诉他长生是折磨，永生则是最恶毒的诅咒，当时他只是笑着干进了湿软的粉穴。

相信他很快就会亲身体会到了。

END


End file.
